Luffy Learns To Sing A Different Tune
by Gokurocks18
Summary: Luffy gets a curse placed on him so that when he gets in a fight with someone the two switch persona's, they still have the same role they just think and act like each other. First two chapters with deal with Sanji and Luffy being switched. Chapters with have him switch with other crew members. He may even switch with some of his enemy's.(Hint: a certain white haired Vice Admiral)


Luffy's Singing A Different Tune

**The day was sunny and hot and everyone aboard the Going Merry was feeling the effects of the suns heat. And no one was more effected then Luffy.**

_"Are we there yet"_ Luffy complained.

**As he leaned off the railing next to Sanji who was also in a bad mood, which you can tell by the fact he had just lit his eighth cigarette and it wasn't even noon yet.**

_"No were not you rubber bastard"_ Sanji moaned the cigarette hardly moving as he talked.

Everyone was so tired and exhausted from the heat they all just moaned_ "Shut up Luffy."_

**Luffy felt so unloved he knew it was the heat causing all this fuss but still he was hurt so he decided to head inside the ship to his hammock.**

_"I guess I'm just going to take a nap and hopefully when I wake up we will be at a town and I can get some food and a good stretch on land will probably make the crew feel better"._ Luffy said to himself as he nodded off.

**Time when by and before he knew it he was being called to the deck because they had made land.**

_"wow that was fast it seems like I just fell asleep a few minutes ago"._ Luffy sighed while rubbing his eyes and heading out to the deck.

_"Where are we "_ Luffy said.

_"I believe its call Yum Yum Town"_ Nami said as she headed off the ship.

_"YUM YUM TOWN OH BOY!"_ Luffy screamed as he ran past everyone to be the first one off the ship and the first to get food.

_"Wait Luffy you have to be careful the people may seem friendly but I hear they can play wicked tricks on people..."_ Nami yelled at Luffy knowing full well he didn't hear a word.

_"I'll go after him, besides I need to buy new ingredients and some smokes"_ Sanji said heading in the same direction as Luffy.

_"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day"_ Usopp sighed.

**Nami and Chopper nodded as they all followed after Sanji.**

* * *

**Luffy found the perfect place to eat, It was a small corner cafe that was run by a middle aged gypsy woman.**

_"Keep the plates coming lady"_ Luffy shouted to the woman in the kitchen.

_"My you are a hungry young boy aren't you"_ The woman said through the kitchen window.

_"Im not a boy im a man"_ Luffy laughed.

_"Are you now"_ The woman laughed too.

_"Yeah a pirate needs to keep up his strength"_ Luffy said while shoving more food in his mouth.

**The woman then stopped her cooking and looked Luffy right in the eyes as she came out of the kitchen and stopped right in front of him.**

_"Get Out"_ The woman screamed.

_"But I haven't even finished my food... I'm starving"_ Luffy complained.

_"I don't care we don't serve pirates in this place"_ The woman said in anger.

_"Fine take your food back you crummy lady it wasn't even that good"_ Luffy said while getting up to leave.

_"I'll take my money too"_ The woman added.

_"Um I dont have any on me"_ Luffy said with a smile.

**The woman was about to get really angry when Sanji walked in an unlit cigarette in the corner of his mouth.**

_"What seems to be the problem Luffy ?"_ Sanji said glaring at the woman.

_"He needs to pay me for the food and get out of here as I don't serve pirates in my cafe"_ The woman said to Sanji.

_"Is this true Luffy ?"_ Sanji said to the captain.

_"Yeah but I don't have any money and it didn't even taste that good"_ Luffy said sticking his toung out at the woman.

_"You still need to pay her do you know how hard it is to be a cook these days ?"_ Sanji said with a sigh.

_"Thank you young man thats very kind of you to say"_ The woman smiled at Sanji.

_"I'm sorry my captain is such a moron some times he is still a kid at heart"_ Sanji said while handing some money to the woman.

_"Hey I'm not a moron...your the moron"_ Luffy screamed at Sanji.

_"Shut up at least I do things on the ship all you do is fly around the deck like an idiot and eat a ton of food which is not healthy"_ Sanji Screamed at luffy.

_"Oh yeah like cooking and flirting with Nami is so much work...and dont tell me about being healthy you smoke like a pack and a half a day"_ Luffy screamed back getting in to Sanji's face"

_"Thats because I have to deal with morons like you all day"_ Sanji screamed and headed off out side to cool off".

**The whole time the two were arguing the woman had a wicked smile on her face. She though for a second and then she knew what to do. She then walked over to Luffy and whispered in his ear causing him to enter a trance and his eyes to glow bright blue.**

_"You young man now need some help and I have just the cure_

_every time you lose your head my curse you will indoor_

_this curse will make you understand the other persons view_

_for you will have there persona put inside of you_

_now go my little pirate and life a life of glee starting now_

_you will switch with the first person you see"_

**The woman chanted and then walked back into the kitchen laughing as hard as she could. Luffy came out of the trance and headed outside to meet up with Sanji. As he rounded the corner of the cafe he found Sanji leaning against the building just about to light a match for his cigarette.**

_"Oh Sanji you wont believe what that woman said to me she must be crazy..."_ Luffy started to say but stopped as soon as his eyes meet Sanji's.

**Suddenly it was as if time had stopped as the two stared at each other. Luffy's eyes suddenly turned bright blue and so did Sanji's. First A blue beam then shot from Luffy right into Sanji's heart and then a yellow beam shot back form Sanji into Luffy's heart. Next Luffys rubbery body shot up in perfect form as Sanji's became more loose and rubber like. Finally Luffy's hair changed in to Sanji's style neat and combed down covering his left eye and Sanji's hair became spiked and fluffy just like luffy's. Time started again as the curse took its effect.**

_"What were you saying Luffy"_ Sanji churped as he looked at the match in his hand confused.

_"I dont remember but it was probably something to do with being stressed having to deal with a child like cook on my crew"._ Luffy sighed digging his hand into his pocket looking for something.

_"I'm not that child like"_ Sanji said with a huge smile.

_"God where are my cigarettes... oh right I was out... hey did you remember to get me more you stupid cook"_ Luffy sighed.

_"Oh yeah I think I was going to light one for you"_ Sanji said pointing at the match in his hand.

_"Well you cant light one for me if its in your mouth"_ Luffy said with a glare.

_"What...oh I wondered what that bad taste in my mouth was...sorry...I dont know why I put it in my mouth I think they are gross"_ Sanji said taking the cigarette from his mouth and placing it in Luffy's.

_"Trust me you get used to them after a few years"_ Luffy said around the unlit cigarette.

_"I guess so"_ Sanji said as he struck the match and brought it to the tip of Luffy's cigarette making the end glow a warm orange-red.

"This is just what I needed after dealing with that crazy woman" Luffy said taking his first deep drag causing black smoke to enter his pink virgin lungs.

_"Yeah sorry about that"_ Sanji said.

_"Whatever... lets go find the others"_ Luffy said letting out a huge puff of smoke from his mouth not even coughing once.

**Even though he was not a smoker Luffy's body though he was, for he now had Sanji's persona in his body. Which means his body craves nicotine because it thinks he has been smoking since he was a kid because thats what happened to Sanji. The same thing happened with Sanji, even though his body was used to smoking all the time it now didnt need the nicotine because he had Luffy's Persona.**

**The Two boys walked off down the street. Luffy was leading the way taking drags from his cigarette as Sanji followed behind trying to wave the smoke away from his face. The two boys walked around the corner and out of view as the gypsy woman watched out her cafe window with a smile on her face.**


End file.
